This international meeting, "Protein Assembly in Materials, Biology and Medicine: Direct Impact on Biological Nanosciences", addresses a global interest in the role that protein self assembly plays in biomaterials development, biological processes and medicine. The self-assembly field actively contributes to several broad research areas and as a result has undergone significant growth. However, researchers who study self-assembling systems come from very different disciplines ranging from chemistry, biology, engineering, computation and medicine, all studying self-assembly processes from their own perspective. This meeting will bring together international experts in materials science, structural biology, amyloid disease, protein design and physical chemistry, all who study self-assembly from their own distinct perspectives. Bringing interactions that can contribute to biomaterials research, specifically biomaterials design, analytical methods for interrogating biomaterials, and the study of molecular assemblies, that we feel provide paradigms and engineering principles for new biomaterials conception. The aim of this cross disciplinary workshop is to generate fresh perspectives and novel ideas pertaining to self-assembly with immediate impact on the multiple fields in which self-assembly plays an important role. In addition, this meeting will bring a core of United States scientists in contact with world experts in these areas; will not be non-US scientists who do not frequently travel to the US, and who might not be personally known by our US participants. We expect diverse collaborations across international boundaries to result among those participating in the workshop. These unconventional collaborations will produce breakthrough insights into many unsolved problems in materials science, biology and medicine and will become an incubator for the development of new innovative technologies. The meeting format is small and intimate (~about 36 speakers, eleven of which are females, 8 early career scientist and 3 assistant professors) encouraging personal interactions. In addition to the organizers, more than 50% of the speakers are from the US with other speakers invited from Japan, UK, Israel, France, Sweden, Germany, Switzerland, Greece, India, and China. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]